heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Kid Colt Outlaw Vol 1 52
Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Frenchie Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle2 = Kid Colt Outlaw | Synopsis2 = On his way to Silver Valley, Kid Colt is drawn to the scent of an old timer cooking bacon and arrives just in time to save the old man from a bear that smelled his cooking also. After being rewarded with a meal, Kid Colt is warned by the old man to stay out of Silver Valley as there is danger along the way, but Kid Colt refuses to give up on his job. Along the trail, Kid Colt is attacked by a group of Native American braves but they soon pull back when they realize that the Kid is a great fighter. The Kid also survives through a heavy snowfall and the wolves it draws, and the next day after descending the mountains stops a bunch of coach robbers. Shortly thereafter, Kid Colt arrives at his friend Jim's house just in time to celebrate the birthday of his son Jody, Kid Colt gives the boy a pair of silver spurs for his birthday. When Jim asks the Kid if he had any trouble on his travels, Kid Colt tells him that he had no troubles at all. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Native American warriors * wolves * stagecoach robbers Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | StoryTitle3 = The Ramrod! | Synopsis3 = Western tale. | StoryTitle4 = Kid Colt Outlaw | Synopsis4 = Kid Colt is in town and witnesses as Ed Moore attempts to start a fight with a local named Dawson whom Ed blames for murdering his brother Danny. Kid Colt breaks things up before a fight can happen and sends Ed on his way. Going home with Dawson, Kid Colt learns about his recent troubles and Dawson professes his innocence. Learning that Ed co-owner a ranch with his brother, the Kid decides to check out the scene of where the murder apparently happened. While they search someone tries to shoot them dead, but Kid Colt sends him packing, but are unable to determine the shooters identity. Kid Colt then goes directly to Ed Moore's ranch where Ed's ranch hand Clyde tries to take a shot at him, but the Kid easily disarms him. Kid Colt then tells Ed that he learned the truth about his brother's killer and asks Ed to meet him at Wolf Creek Canyon that evening at six. Sure enough, this bit of information flushes out the real killer: Clyde who is caught red handed by Ed trying to murder Kid Colt and Dawson. Distracted by the sudden discover, Kid Colt knocks Clyde out and turns him over to the authorities while Ed and Dawson put their differences aside and agree to stop feuding. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Adversaries: * Clyde Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}